AG190
| en_ed= | ja_op=スパート！ | ja_ed=私、負けない！ ～ハルカのテーマ～ | olmteam=Team Iguchi | scenario=米村正二 | storyboard=入好さとる | director=秦義人 | art=船津弘美 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=AG181-AG192 | footnotes=* }} Pace - The Final Frontier! (Japanese: 決戦！VSレジアイス！！ Deciding Match! VS Regice!!) is the 190th episode of the , and the 464th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 31, 2006 and in the United States on February 17, 2007. Blurb With Charizard out of the battle for his rematch against Pyramid King Brandon, Ash calls out Bulbasaur. Dusclops performs Mean Look again, while Bulbasaur wraps the Ghost-type with Leech Seed. The two Pokémon are evenly matched, but Bulbasaur takes a beating from the Fire-type move Will-O-Wisp and is affected by Confuse Ray, which causes it to use Vine Whip on itself. Because Leech Seed is taking energy from Dusclops and giving it to Bulbasaur, the Grass-type manages to stay in the fight, using SolarBeam to knock Dusclops out. Brandon sends out Ninjask next, while Ash sends out Squirtle. The two move quickly, and are perfectly matched until Ninjask blinds Squirtle with Sand-Attack. Squirtle listens for its opponent, and eventually recovers by clearing out its eyes with Hydro Pump. Squirtle strikes with Skull Bash, knocking out Ninjask. Brandon then calls out Solrock. Squirtle stays in the battle, but eventually Solrock takes it down with SolarBeam, a Grass-type move. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is sneaking into the Battle Pyramid, but they are caught and blasted away by Regirock and Registeel. In battle, Ash sends Bulbasaur back out, who does a good job of dodging. Eventually Solrock and Bulbasaur face off with their SolarBeam attacks, resulting in a double KO. Ash and Brandon send out their final Pokémon, Pikachu and Brandon's new Regice. Regice's attacks quickly ice up the field, making it hard for Pikachu to keep steady. Pikachu still makes an impact with Thunderbolt and Iron Tail, but Regice traps Pikachu and then uses Rest to heal up. Regice hits Pikachu with Ice Beam, freezing it in a block of ice, and the Electric-type is almost defeated, but Pikachu breaks out with Thunderbolt and strikes back with Iron Tail. Regice attempts to trap Pikachu and use Rest again, but Pikachu breaks down and charges with Volt Tackle, knocking out Regice. Ash is awarded the Brave Symbol, making him a Master of the Battle Frontier and entering him into the Hall of Fame. Scott offers Ash a Frontier Brain position, but he turns it down in favor of more traveling. Squirtle, Charizard, and Bulbasaur all return to their homes. Plot The episode begins where the previous one left off, just after the start of 's rematch against Pyramid King Brandon. Ash's Charizard has already lost a close battle to Brandon's , and now Ash sends out . Dusclops fires , and Bulbasaur takes it. Bulbasaur's hits home, and Dusclops uses . Bulbasaur's misses and it takes another Shadow Punch, sending Bulbasaur flying. Bulbasaur uses , which wraps Dusclops and saps energy. Dusclops uses , but Razor Leaf negates it. Ash orders , but Dusclops fires a , disorienting Bulbasaur and causing Solar Beam to fire towards the roof, catching and sending them blasting off. Bulbasaur takes another Will-O-Wisp, and tries to use Vine Whip, but the vines are out of its control and begin whipping Bulbasaur itself. Another Will-O-Wisp sends Bulbasaur flying, and Ash catches it. The vines attacks itself and Ash. Ash yells out to Bulbasaur, and Bulbasaur snaps out of its confusion. With Bulbasaur no longer confused, Ash orders Bulbasaur to try Solar Beam again. While Bulbasaur is charging the attack, Dusclops tries to defeat it by firing Will-O-Wisp, but this time Bulbasaur dodges and fires Solar Beam, knocking out Dusclops. Brandon summons , and Ash swaps for . Ninjask uses , but Squirtle's repels the attack. Ninjask uses to send Squirtle flying before using to surround it. Squirtle fires at all of them, revealing Ninjask. Ninjask dodges Water Gun and strikes with Aerial Ace. Ninjask uses Sandstorm, but Squirtle's neutralises it. Ninjask then uses to blind Squirtle. Ninjask uses another Aerial Ace, but Squirtle can't see in order to evade. Ash tells Squirtle to listen for it. Squirtle dodges and uses Hydro Pump, but the attack goes high. Ninjask executes another Aerial Ace, but the Hydro Pump attack comes down and clears Squirtle's eyes, allowing it to counter with and knock out Ninjask. Brandon sends out . Squirtle uses Hydro Pump, but Solrock's pushes it back. stops Skull Bash and sends Squirtle back. Solrock fires but Squirtle uses Hydro Pump against the wall to dodge. Squirtle attempts a Rapid Spin, but Solrock dodges. Squirtle crashes into the wall and takes Solrock's Solar Beam, an attack which takes out Squirtle. Ash sends Bulbasaur back out. Solrock uses Psywave, but Bulbasaur dodges and fires Razor Leaf. Solrock uses Confusion to stop the attack, and sends the leaves back at Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur charges with Vine Whip, but Solrock uses Confusion again to sends Bulbasaur flying, but it bounces off the wall. Solrock fires Shadow Ball, but Bulbasaur dodges. It fires Leech Seed, hitting Solrock and begins sapping away its energy. Solrock fires another Psywave, hitting Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur fires Solar Beam, which Solrock matches with its own. Both attacks collide, and the force causes a double knockout. Underneath, Team Rocket digs into the chamber where and are kept. They use to target Team Rocket, before firing dual attacks that send Team Rocket flying. Ash sends out, and Brandon calls upon . Scott realizes that this must be the Pokémon that Brandon had discovered earlier. Pikachu fires , which Regice endures easily. Regice uses , which Pikachu takes. Pikachu attacks with , with Regice countering with . Pikachu dodges, but the attack freezes one half of the field and negates the attack. Pikachu uses , but Regice negates it with another Ice Beam, which freezes the other half of the field. With the field covered in ice, Regice can move quicker, but Pikachu ends up slipping. Regice attempts to use , but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to Regice, and then strikes the Iceberg Pokémon with Iron Tail. Regice uses Ice Beam to freeze the stadium more, creating a tomb of ice pillars that trap Pikachu. With Pikachu immobilized, Regice uses . Pikachu uses Iron Tail to free himself. Pikachu races towards Regice, but it wakes up and fires Ice Beam, this time making a direct hit and freezing Pikachu in an ice pillar. Ash orders Thunderbolt, but Pikachu seems unable to. The referee begins to declare Pikachu unable to battle, but Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to shatter the ice and paralyze Regice again. Regice fires another Focus Punch to send Pikachu bouncing across the ice field. Ash manages to get Pikachu to use two Iron Tails in a row due to the ice. Regice uses Ice Beam to trap Pikachu in another icy tomb before using Rest again. Pikachu frees himself with Iron Tail and starts charging forward with . Regice wakes up and uses Ice Beam to try to freeze him again, but Pikachu dodges and hits Regice before it can launch another attack, knocking it out. Ash wins the match. Brandon gives Ash the Brave Symbol, completing Ash's quest. Scott hands Ash a plaque with all seven Symbols on it, acknowledging his position in the Hall of Fame, and offers Ash a Frontier Brain position. Ash declines, stating that he wants to travel more, but Scott tells him that should he change his mind, the offer will always be open to him. Brandon and the pyramid takes off. Bulbasaur heads back to Professor Oak's Laboratory, Squirtle returns to the Squirtle Squad, and Charizard returns to the Charicific Valley. Major events * continues his rematch against and wins, earning the Brave Symbol and entering the Hall of Fame. * Scott offers Ash a position as a Frontier Brain, but Ash turns it down. * Ash's Bulbasaur, , and return to Professor Oak's Laboratory, the Charicific Valley, and the Squirtle Squad, respectively. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * * Officer Jenny * Nurse Joy * Scott * * Samuel Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Jackson's; flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Trivia * Background music from Jirachi: Wish Maker and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, as well as the TV cut of , are used as background music. * and narrate the preview for the next episode. * The dub episode title is a pun on the famous phrase "Space, The Final Frontier" from the sci-fi series . * This episode marks the second time one of Ash's Pokémon defeats a Legendary Pokémon. The first was in The Symbol Life, with defeating . ** Also, both of the Legendary Pokémon beaten in these two episodes were Pokémon that are part of a Legendary trio. * doesn't recite their motto in any form in this episode. * Jessie's Wobbuffet does not appear in this episode. * This is the final appearance of Scott. * This would be the final appearance of Ash's Squirtle, excluding flashbacks in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!, until Alola, Kanto!, 517 episodes later. Errors * During Ash's flashback with , Bulbasaur is seen flipping Vincent's Meganium inside a building while Ash is wearing his clothes, battling a , and battling an with May and Max in the background. Bulbasaur's only battle against Vincent's Meganium took place outside, when Ash was still wearing his original clothes, while the other two battles never took place. * When uses on Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur was seen using , even though Ash had never commanded Bulbasaur to do so. Dub edits In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |it= |no= |ko= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 191 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Satoru Iriyoshi Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Funatsu Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes with Frontier Brain challenges Category:Episodes in which Ash receives a Frontier Symbol Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears de:Alles auf eine Karte! (Staffel 9) es:EP467 fr:AG190 it:AG190 ja:AG編第190話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第189集